


The Smiling Woman

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Fallen Angel, Fix-It of Sorts, Hell, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Abuse, but he gets what's coming to him, heaven is a dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: As far as Geraldine knew, no one had ever fallen to Hell on purpose before.Oh well, she thought, shaking all over as the elevator lurched into motion. Ma always said I was going places. I guess she was right.





	The Smiling Woman

As far as Geraldine knew, no one had ever fallen to Hell on purpose before.

_Oh well,_ she thought, shaking all over as the elevator lurched into motion. _Ma always said I was going places. I guess she was right._

_I hope I’m doing the right thing._

Geraldine remembered the livid bruises on Ma’s neck as she lay cold and white and dead. Geraldine remembered her own bruises and her husband’s raised voice and fists. She drew in a deep breath and her shaking slowed, then ceased.

_I don’t care if I’m doing the right thing. Not anymore._

She was done with men who took and took and took, no matter if that man was God Himself. She felt the ache in her cheeks as she smiled and smiled and smiled, forever without end. 

They said that souls were tortured in Hell for eternity.

As above, so below. She had never believed in “better the devil you know,” anyway.

~

He laughed when he saw her. “What the fuck are you supposed to be? A freak?”

Her face was wrong, her _mouth_ was wrong. It stretched up and up over her cheeks, a distorted Joker smile. 

She laughed right back at him and pointed at a dirty, painted sign: _The Smiling Woman._

He scoffed, a sneer on his lips and in his heart. She was chained, he observed, but he did not let it distract him for long, as his hungry gaze wandered over her body, lingering on her tits. It was a pity about her face, but…

“Ugly brute, aren’t you?” He grinned. He stepped forward, fully intending to hold and to take. She shrank back, as far as the chains would allow. His grin widened as he took another step towards her.

All of a sudden he was wrapped in chains that constricted and choked and hissed. The last thing he heard was the merry laughter of the Smiling Woman. The last thing he felt was her fingers in his mouth, pulling and stretching as he tried and failed to scream, no air in his lungs, his throat burning.

~

The Smiling Woman had never really believed that a woman could take pleasure from sex. _Men take,_ she had thought, _and women pretend to like it. That is the way of things._

It was only now, with Wick’s body pressing down on her, with Wick’s fingers inside her and Wick’s tongue, _oh, yes,_ that she understood just how wrong she had been. Pleasure was for women too, if only they could find someone who knew how to give it.

_Sex is wasted on men,_ she thought, and then Wick did _something_ and the Smiling Woman didn’t think again for some time.


End file.
